Tu jardín con enanitos
by Shaksis
Summary: No quiere que haya malentendidos. No quiere que piense que estar con ella es una obligación. Necesita que sepa que es lo que desea, que quiere serlo todo para ella. Todo; su guerra todas las noches, su tregua cada mañana, su incertidumbre y sobre todo su certeza. Situado tras el 6x23. Viñeta.


**Tu jardín con enanitos.**

No quiere que haya malentendidos. No quiere que piense que estar con ella es una obligación. Necesita que sepa que es lo que desea, que quiere serlo todo para ella. Todo; su guerra todas las noches, su tregua cada mañana, su incertidumbre y sobre todo su certeza.

**Viñeta. **

Cuando traspasa el umbral de su casa sus ojos perciben de inmediato un suave resplandor procedente de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Avanza con pasos lentos, precavida; los cinco sentidos puestos en esa extraña novedad, vigilando cualquier movimiento, cualquier sonido a su alrededor. El pulso late fuertemente en sus muñecas pero, aunque no sabe por qué, no es miedo lo que siente, ni siquiera ansiedad. Quizá porque, en el fondo, sabe lo que le espera. O, por lo menos, desearía saberlo. Desearía estar en lo cierto, desearía encontrar ahí dentro eso que anhela.

Empuja la puerta con suavidad y esta se abre sin siquiera un murmullo. Sus ojos se detienen sobre la mesa perfectamente arreglada, para dos. El delicioso aroma extendiéndose por toda la estancia, la luz de las velas alumbrando lo suficiente como para crear una atmósfera íntima e invitadora. Da un par de pasos adelante, apoya la mano sobre la mesa, deslizando los dedos por el fino mantel.

—Bienvenida a casa —la voz, apenas un susurro, la envuelve, acaricia sus oídos con una dulzura que hasta entonces jamás había percibido. Sus brazos envuelven su cuerpo casi inconscientemente, sus manos se posan sobre su vientre aún plano. En solo unos segundos, otros dedos se han unido a los suyos.

No sabe por qué, pero un nudo se forma en la garganta. Quizá sea por todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días, por la muerte de Vincent, la noticia…

—¿Qué haces en mi apartamento? —pregunta con una voz fuerte, segura. Esa voz tan propia de ella que no delata lo que siente, no deja entrever su debilidad.

—Hace días que no hablamos. —La mejilla de Booth se apoya contra su sien. Su tacto es cálido, acogedor. —Desde… Desde que me dijiste… —No encuentra las palabras, pero su mano aferra fuertemente la de ella, aún sobre su estómago. Brennan comprende. Por una vez entiende sin necesidad de palabras.

Permanecen así unos segundos hasta que él la suelta, casi con reticencia, y la empuja con extremada suavidad hacia su silla. Él sirve la comida sin dejar de mirarla, con la sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios, pero con el corazón acelerado, nervioso ante lo que le espera. Se sientan uno frente al otro, en silencio. Finalmente, es ella quien toma la palabra.

—¿Por qué…? Bueno, ¿qué es todo esto? —pregunta con una sonrisa algo tensa, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Él se pasa la mano por el pelo, incómodo. Por fin ha llegado el momento.

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… —Suspira. —Me hiciste increíblemente feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido. —Pausa mínima, la comida ha quedado olvidada. —Sé que dijimos que íbamos a intentar lo nuestro. Por el bien del bebé… Pero llevamos años así, sabiendo lo que queremos y sin atrevernos a intentarlo. —Traga con fuerza. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? ¿Aquella vez en la que te dije que te quería, que quería pasar toda mi vida contigo? —Ella asiente sin pronunciar una palabra. No sabe adónde quiere llegar él, solo sabe que se alegra de tenerlo ahí después de esos tres días de silencio por parte de ambos. —Lo único que quería que supieras es que eso no ha cambiado. Que te sigo queriendo… aunque pasáramos tiempo separados, aunque yo conociera a Hannah… Siempre has sido tú.

Brennan no sabe qué decir, ni siquiera sabe si él espera que diga algo. Quiere que él siga hablando, quiere saber qué le tiene que decir. Lo necesita. Lo necesita a _él._ Será por el embarazo, será porque hace tiempo supo reconocer que lo quería, será porque siempre ha estado a su lado, porque es el compañero que cualquiera desearía. Será por esas cosas y por otras, pero lo necesita.

—Tenía que decirte —continúa él ajeno a sus pensamientos —que no quiero que pienses que voy a hacer esto por el niño… O niña —sonríe nerviosamente. —Voy a estar contigo, no porque deba hacerlo… O, bueno, no solo por eso. —Carraspea, dándose cuenta de que se está desviando. —Voy a estar contigo porque es lo que quiero, porque te quiero a ti, porque quiero seguir pasando el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero serlo todo para ti. Todo. Quiero ser más que tu compañero, que tu amigo…

Brennan no dice nada, lo mira fijamente. Una mano reposa entre las suyas, la otra sobre su vientre y, por primera vez, un sentimiento nuevo, lleno de calidez se abre paso en su pecho. Un sentimiento que le dice que, después de muchos años, por fin puede tener eso que lleva tanto tiempo anhelando en secreto. Una familia.

—¿No dices nada? —La ansiedad se palpa en la voz del hombre; la mira intensamente esperando unas palabras que no llegan. Porque, por toda respuesta, ella se inclina para besarlo.

_Y aunque entiendo que tú,_

_tú siempre tienes la última palabra en esto del amor,_

_yo hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda que comparta,_

_que me de valor y arrojo en la batalla para ganarla…_

_Y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas._

_No se asuste, señorita; nadie le ha hablado de boda._

**Fin.**

Hace mucho que no publicaba nada y es que no estoy nada inspirada para hacerlo. Ya sé que esta es una historia muy floja pero me he propuesto hacer un fic con cada uno de los títulos del último disco de Melendi (proyecto que se quedará en nada, estoy segura. Me conozco).

De todas formas, ya sabía que de esta idea no iba a salir nada bueno. Solo es una motivación para escribir. Os dejo el link de esta canción:

user/melendi?v=4h0BSep-4xs


End file.
